


The dog fic

by whoeverdares



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, They have a pet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/pseuds/whoeverdares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and grey hair, shining curious eyes. The color and the energy of a storm painting the horizon in the afternoon, Alex always thought. Thunder-like bark every time the doorbell rang, but he actually hated the rain. He feared the lightning strikes and the subsequent roars, and Astra loved him for that. And Alex loved Astra because a mild case of dog with an upset stomach was enough to make her vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dog fic

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by one of the best fics I've read. Thanks BTL!

“I’ll take the couch. I don’t want to leave him alone tonight,” Astra said, and the black-and-grey, furry mutt moved slightly under her hand.

“I’ll be right back.”

Alex squeezed Astra’s shoulder before stepping out of the couch. The not-so-small bed to their feet had taken a good portion of the space that was previously reserved for a coffee table, so Alex had to make use of a long and balanced leap.

It was his place now.

Black and grey hair, shining curious eyes. The color and the energy of a storm painting the horizon in the afternoon, Alex always thought. Thunder-like bark every time the doorbell rang, but he actually hated the rain. He feared the lightning strikes and the subsequent roars, and Astra loved him for that. And Alex loved Astra because a mild case of dog with an upset stomach was enough to make her vulnerable; because that invincible image she always displayed to the world was the forged steel shell that covered a beautiful and compassionate heart.

It must be a Kryptonian thing…

Maybe if a dog could wear a cape and save the world, a comparison would be fair. For the moment, Alex only proceeded to remove a few canine hairs from a blanket she took from their bedroom, and walked back to the living room. Outside, a high chance of rainfall hovered over National City’s rooftops and streets.

“Come here,” Alex said, as she sat down beside Astra again. She took the blanket and laid it over their shoulders, the fleece falling on their thighs. “I’m staying with you two.”

Astra patted the sleeping beastie, gave him a last caress and found her always warm place into Alex’s embrace. “Do you think he’ll be better soon?”

“Sure. The doctor said in a couple of days he’ll be jumping on us and looking for a treat like he always does.” Alex smiled, and placed a light kiss on Astra’s head while the (obviously not reformed) stray dog snored and twitched in his sleep. “But the next time, we’ll keep the bananas in the fridge.”

“And the bread and cookies in the top shelf.”

Alex chuckled. “And the shoes in the closet.”


End file.
